Butterflies
by wrestlebuddy
Summary: Jane Peters is a sports reporter, she gets a chance to go to Wrestlemania 28 to cover the event. She is surprised when a certain superstar catches her attention. Wade Barrett/OC Oneshot.


**Hope you enjoy and REVIEW :) **

The large hall was full of cameras, microphones and people, all contained by a silver railing. Inside was a wrestling ring and selected number of wrestling Superstars and Divas who were there to give interviews to the press. I was standing amongst the crowd of press that had come to cover the event; it was Wrestlemania 28 and it was being held in Miami, Florida, a place that I had never seen before as I was foreign to the country, but I was keener to see the event than visit the city. I worked as one of the sports reporters for my local TV stations in Australia and here I was in the United States; no one would know who I was. I had worked there for about a year and then one of the producers suggested covering the Wrestlemania event and I jumped at the chance; I was a huge fan of the WWE.

I had dressed myself in a classic knee length satin Chanel black dress paired with black Manolo Blahnik heels that made me look professional yet modern; I wanted to mirror Audrey Hepburn. While I stood in the crowd, I waited for my co-workers to join me before the Superstars started to come out. I looked around the crowd and there were many famous faces from major TV stations, as well as faces I knew from seeing them on YouTube. Finally, I spotted two males heading toward me, Ben who was carrying the camera and Luke who had my microphone.

"Sorry we're late Jane" they said running in my direction, out of breath.

I just smiled at them. Ben rushed to turn his camera on, while Luke handed me the microphone and gave me a piece of paper with some questions on it to ask the Superstars. But I had already had questions in my head, I was a fan myself, I knew the product quite well. Then all of a sudden there was silence and out came some of the Superstars from the ramp, which were all smiling and waving to the press. The likes of John Cena, Randy Orton, The Miz, Sheamus and Beth Phoenix were walking around the silver railing getting interviewed by the press. No one had come to us yet, the three of us stood around waiting for one of the superstars to make their way to us. I looked at the ramp and down came another superstar, he was tall, tanned and his dark, black hair was gelled to his scalp. He was dressed in black trousers, a while dress shirt and a black jacket. He then spotted me and smiled, flashing his perfect smile. I smiled back and gave him a wave. He chuckled to himself and then he disappeared.

"Did you just wave to one of the wrestlers?" Luke and Ben were humoured by my behaviour.

"His name is Wade Barrett and he's actually one of the biggest names in the business" I said, enlightening them of my knowledge. The two just shrugged their shoulders.

Still no one had come over to us, I watched one of the other reporters interview John Cena, he was so confident in his interviews and he seemed to know the woman personally from her coming from West Newbury, his hometown. I could then feel someone towering over me, I looked up and it was Wade Barrett. He had a grin on his face and I couldn't help but smile as well.

"Good afternoon, how has your day been so far?" he asked, his accent sounding even more enchanting in person.

"It's been great, thank you" I still couldn't get the smile off my face; here was Wade Barrett in front of me. He was handsome as ever, he could have been Prince Charming himself with that English brogue of his. I then remembered Luke and Ben who were standing behind me and tried to calm myself.

"Are you from the United Kingdom?" he asked noticing my accent.

"Um... no I'm from Australia, Sydney... actually"

"Australia aye, I've never been, I've always wanted to go"

"I'm sure you'd get to with the world tours"

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

"Oh... its Jane Peters, please call me Jane"

He grinned. "Well I'm Wade Barrett... you can call me Wade."

I blushed.

"So you got some questions for me, Jane?" he said rubbing his large hands together.

"Of course I do" I said looking at Ben. Ben nodded, letting me know the camera was now rolling. "It's just a couple."

He smirked. "A couple is fine; I could listen to you all day."

I took a moment and then started darting him with questions. _"How are you feeling about your title match against Christian?"_

"_Well, I won the Smackdown Money in the bank match and I decided that I wanted to wait and cash it in at Wrestlemania, I mean this is where legends are born and I want to be one of those legends." _

"_How do you feel about your opponent the World Heavyweight Champion Christian?" _

"_He's a great competitor, I mean he's been in the business for over 17 years, he will definitely be a future hall of famer, but his time is ticking and now is the time for the era of Wade Barrett."_

"_This is your second Wrestlemania, how are you feeling about it this time round, having experienced one before?" _

"_Last year was unbelievable, it was definitely a dream fulfilled to be at Wrestlemania, but this year I have just as many butterflies being as I'm going to be one of the main event matches at Wrestlemania, if I'm still lucky enough to be going to Wrestlemania next year, I'll have just as many butterflies." _

"_Now Wade, last question... who do you think will win between The Rock and John Cena?" _

"_Well... it's a huge match, the match of the generations... now I've faced John Cena numerous times, he'll definitely be a warrior going into this match but I'm going to have to say with the hometown advantage it will be The Rock, I grew up watching him, when I was in my early twenties, no one can go up against him."_

Ben then switched the camera off and Luke took the microphone from me.

"Thank you so much for the interview" I said putting my hand out. His large hand then grabbed mine and we shook rhythmically. He smiled.

"You were the most beautiful woman I spotted so I had to come here." He was very charming; his gentleman allure was captivating, whenever I looked up to his face I was lost in his illuminating green eyes.

Another woman came toward him and whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry but I have to move along, but it was a pleasure talking to you." He then began walking to the next person.

"Oh... right of course." Here I was thinking I had made an impression on him, watching him walk away. "And good luck for your match!" I shouted to him.

Wade turned around to look at me and grinned.

"I hope you win the title" I said much softer, looking around at the other people thinking I was crazy for shouting.

He then walked back toward me and handed me a card. "See me later tonight" he added as he walked away.

I stared at the card in disbelief. "What is it?" Ben looked over my shoulder.

"His hotel room." A smile from ear to ear had been stuck on my face. Wade Barrett wants me to go to his hotel room.

"He just wants a booty call." Luke rolled his eyes.

"Maybe he just wants to talk." I was kidding myself.

"Hi, you're Jane Peters" said a male voice.

"You're John Cena!" Excitement filled my voice. Ben rushed to turn the camera rolling.

He smiled. "Barrett tells me that I had to get interviewed by you, so shall we start."

I looked over at Wade who was giving another interview; I felt my heart being pulled.

A couple of hours later I was at the hotel which Wade was staying at. The hotel was quite lavish its gold and ivory embellished halls were a complete opposite to the dark, cramped motel room I had to share with Ben and Luke. I was in one of the many public bathrooms. I brushed my brown hair and applied another coat of ruby lipstick to my lips. I decided to give myself another spray of my Versace Bright Crystal perfume before heading up to his room.

As I stood in the elevator, the feeling of butterflies was increasing. I was outside facing his door; I hoped at least he was inside, as he didn't leave me a number to call him, just this address. I started to doubt myself as to why I was up here. I knocked on the wooden door, waiting impatiently. I looked around seeing no one was around me, I was thinking about making my way out and forgetting about the whole thing. I noticed the door handle turn and I was then greeted kindly by the Englishman. I had forgotten how tall he was, as he towered above me. He was just wearing a black t-shirt which stretched tightly around his pectorals and biceps and denim jeans. He had this infectious smile on his face; I felt my heart skip a beat a little. He moved to the side, letting me inside. The room was beautifully decorated, it was lovely. He walked toward the long leathered couch and sat. I followed and sat next to him.

The TV was switched on and ironically it was Wade who was on the screen, he was watching Smackdown. Unfortunately he was getting beat down by Christian and his returning friend Edge, who was being inducted in the hall of fame. The two decided to give Barrett Double Con-chair-tos to his head with steel chairs. "That must have hurt" I said sympathetically.

He smirked. "It did, but he'll be the one hurt, when I take his title."

I admired how he still remained in character even though he was no on television. He was definitely dedicated to his job but did he also do the other things other wrestlers were so famous for. "So... you invite girls up to your room often?" I was waiting for him to kick me out for talking out of line or giving me a response like of course I do, what makes you think you're anything special.

"Actually, never" he said scratching the back of his head "this is the first time."

"Really?" I said. I wanted to believe him.

He then turned to look at me; he put one arm around my neck and the other rested in his lap.

"Jane, you intrigue me, there's something about you... that I really like" he said, his green eyes staring in to my brown eyes. He smiled, feeling a little discomfited.

I then became intoxicated as he began to lean in closer and closer toward me. His male fragrance was making me crazy. He kept looking up at me as he leaned in closer, as if for agreement. His long nose was now touching mine. Then his lips came colliding with mine, his arm now wrapping around my neck. His strong tongue was touching mine. He then pulled away. I was breathless from the kiss.

"I'm sorry if I may have offended you, it's just that I really like you" he said "ever since you waved at me, ever since you talked to me today all I've wanted to do was kiss you."

My eyes became glossy, hearing him say those words to me. I cupped his face with my hands and launched my lips with his. He kissed me with roughly, his tongue fighting with mine. We continued kissing until Wade pulled away to take his shirt off. I was taken aback by his tanned muscled torso; I began placing kisses from his neck to his pectorals. While he unzipped the back of my dress and I slipped out of it. The heat from his body immediately warmed me while I was now dressed to next to nothing. Wade had a predator expression as he looked at my near naked body. He lifted me on his shoulder and placed me on his king sized bed. The satin sheets felt incredible. I kicked my shoes off, while I watched Wade undo his belt and then pull his denim jeans off. He was now in just his white Calvin Klein briefs. He lay on top of me, both arms on either side of my head as he moved his hot mouth to my neck where he sucked on my caramel skin, I moaned as he decided to bite as well. He began kissing my chest and the tops of my breasts and made his way down my stomach to my thighs, he had a precarious look when he looked up to me. I grinned, the pleasure was too immense. He pulled down my purple cotton panties and began kissing the insides of my thighs. I could then feel his hot breath on my folds as he licked me out. I held tightly onto the satin sheets. Delight covered my face, as he pulled down his own underwear, his penis being in my sight. I put my hand up and down his shaft. Satisfaction filled his face as his green eyes rolled into the back of his head. He then spread my legs a little further apart as he put himself into me; I pulled my legs around his hips as we thrusted together. He pushed himself harder and harder, I could feel a little pain, as I adjusted to him. Wade began going slower, seeing my limitation. "Is this better?" he whispered into my ear.

"It's fine" I said. He began going a little faster, his gaze not leaving mine, as we kept pushing until we found gratification. Wade came inside me and we were now both breathless. He had a large grin on his face as he messed his now untidy sweaty hair. "I like it like that" I said.

He lay on the bed next to me once, he had himself out. We both were silent, just our heavy breathing was sound. We both lay sweaty on the bed. He kissed me on the cheek and laid his arm out inviting me to lay closer to him. I pulled myself closer to him and he pulled me onto his chest. I kissed his jaw line, the prickling of his facial hair touching my lips. "I guess, I know have a good reason to visit Australia and I won't have to wait till the tour" he said smirking.


End file.
